


Waiting, Wishing

by pelicanpal



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Kinda like 4+1 but only having the +1, M/M, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Seonghwa is whipped like always but awkward, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelicanpal/pseuds/pelicanpal
Summary: Seonghwa is hesitating, but Hongjoong is done waiting.(Short drabble about Hongjoong finally taking the initiate to get what he wants.)
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	Waiting, Wishing

Hongjoong stood still and waited. Seonghwa slowly inched forward, his motions hesitant like he was trying not to scare Hongjoong away. It almost bothered Hongjoong, this slow-motion hesitance. Seonghwa was treating him like some cornered prey that would take any chance to get away. Maybe he had reason too. Hongjoong had been dancing away from him for a long time. But now Hongjoong was ready. He didn’t know how to communicate it, but he wanted this. He wasn’t going to run away this time. He tried to tell Seonghwa that with his eyes, matching Seonghwa’s gaze with unrelenting determination. Once he even dared to let his eyes flicker down to look at Seonghwa’s lips. That was a little dangerous. Seonghwa had chosen that moment to let his tongue peak out and wet his lips. It was one quick movement, probably an unconscious reaction from Seonghwa, but it made Hongjoong’s cheeks hot. 

Hongjoong averted his eyes to look at the floor and took a deep breath. He needed a minute to calm his racing heart. But out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Seonghwa’s feet stop. Hongjoong looked up quickly to see Seonghwa frozen in place about a foot away from him. His eyes were still looking at Hongjoong, but his gaze had changed. There was no intent, no depth behind his eyes. They were looking at him like he was just some person who happened to be standing in the same room. And that look bothered him even more than Seonghwa's hesitancy before had because Hongjoong had been waiting. Hongjoong had given all the right signs, said all the right things, and waited for Seonghwa to do something about it. He knew he hadn't been ready before (And he will admit that that was his own fault for being slow and dense about feelings). And it might have taken him a while to get to this point (again he will blame himself), but now he was ready and waiting and Seonghwa was hesitating. 

It was frustrating because Hongjoong knew what Seonghwa would do next. He knew because Seonghwa had done it before. Seonghwa would step away, say something trivial, and then make his excuse to leave. He would leave Hongjoong alone and give him space because that's what he thought Hongjoong wanted. The first time Hongjoong had been relieved when Seonghwa had walked out the door. He didn't fully understand what had been happening when Seonghwa had stood so close to him but he knew in that moment that he couldn't reciprocate the look in Seonghwa's eyes yet. The next time had left him confused. Then, the third time he felt a little lost when Seonghwa walked away, like Seonghwa had left with the missing piece that he needed to solve this ache in his chest. It took him too long to figure it out. But now he knew. Hongjoong knew what he wanted. He was ready. But Seonghwa was hesitating. 

Seonghwa awkwardly looked at his watch. "It's late," he said. There was a distinct emptiness to his voice. "I should go." He was still standing too close to Hongjoong. He didn't seem to know what to do with himself. Usually when he left, they would offer a friendly touch or hug. They were friends. That was normal, but they both knew that this wasn't normal for friends. Seonghwa raised his hand, paused, reached out towards Hongjoong, paused again, let it hover between them, then settled for running his fingers through his hair. 

It was painfully awkward yet also very endearing. Hongjoong knew that his judgement was now very biased towards Seonghwa but Hongjoong felt his heart soften at the action. It also didn’t help that it reminded him of how unfairly attractive Seonghwa was. The movement ruffled his hair and let it fall naturally across his forehead. It added a little disorder to his otherwise flawless appearance that was almost mesmerizing. Hongjoong wondered how much disorder would be too much on Seonghwa. He wanted to test the limits. 

"I guess I'll see you later," Seonghwa said as he took a step back.  _ You can't go _ , Hongjoong wanted to say.  _ Can't you see I've been waiting? _ But he didn't say that and Seonghwa was moving farther away. That wasn't right. This wasn't supposed to happen again because this time Hongjoong was ready. This time he knew that he wanted Seonghwa- he wanted Seonghwa to stay and to close the distance between them. There didn't need to be any more confusion or indecision because it was finally clear. But somehow Seonghwa didn't see that and he had hesitated. 

Hongjoong had enough. He had been waiting and waiting. But he finally realized that he didn't have to wait. Seonghwa may have hesitated but that didn't mean that Hongjoong had to as well. 

"Seonghwa," Hongjoong said. 

Seonghwa stopped and looked back at Hoongjoong. This was it. Hongjoong squared his shoulders and strode forward until he was right in front of Seonghwa. He stood closer than Seonghwa had to him, barely any space left between them. Seonghwa's eyes widened. But Hongjoong didn't wait for him any longer. He just grabbed Seonghwa's collar and pulled him down to kiss him. 

It wasn't the best first kiss. Hongjoong had moved too fast to properly line up their mouths. So Hongjoong's lips hit off center, not fully covering Seonghwa's. And Hongjoong had been too concerned with actually kissing Seonghwa that he had forgotten to close his eyes when he finally did. He realized his mistake as he stared at Seonghwa's dark eyebrows and his long, pretty lashes resting on his cheeks. Seonghwa had closed his eyes. For some reason, that realization made him pull away. 

He pulled back from Seonghwa. His stomach was a mess of nerves and his throat felt too dry to speak. An instant panic overtook him and he wished he had waited. Seonghwa had been walking away. What if he didn't want this? What if Hongjoong had just been imagining everything? Hongjoong released Seonghwa's collar. 

Seonghwa's eyes fluttered open and Hongjoong watched them for a reaction, expecting anger, disgust, or disappointment. But Seonghwa's eyes remained relaxed. They looked a little hazy like he wasn't quite focused on reality yet. In that moment, Seonghwa looked so dreamlike, so pristine and unattainable that Hongjoong was ashamed of himself for thinking he had a chance. What was he doing? There was no way Seonghwa could want him too. 

Hongjoong looked down and away. But gentle fingers held his chin and lifted his head back up. "Hey, don't look away again," Seonghwa said. He was speaking at a whisper level but they were so close that Hongjoong could hear him perfectly. Hongjoong steeled his nerves and met Seonghwa's searching eyes. He recognized this look. He had seen it many times before. Hongjoong dared to have a little bit of hope. 

Seonghwa moved one hand so it was cupping Hongjoong's jaw. "You want this, right?" He asked. 

Hongjoong was distracted by Seonghwa's thumb slowly running along his cheek bone so he only said, "I kissed you." 

Seonghwa smiled. It wasn't a full smile, but it was gentle and genuine. "I know. It's just that I've been waiting for so long." 

"I'm sorry." 

"It's okay. I would have waited longer." Seonghwa wrapped his arm around Hongjoong's waist to pull him closer. 

Hongjoong blushed. "I waited too, you know." 

"You did?" Seonghwa asked with an adorable twinkle in his eyes. 

"Yes. I waited but you kept on hesitating." 

"You didn't wait very long." 

Hongjoong scrunched up his nose in protest. "I would have waited longer," he mumbled back, feeling cheap repeating Seonghwa's words back to him. 

Seonghwa laughed and leaned forward to place a light kiss to Hongjoong's nose. "But I don't want to keep waiting," Seonghwa said, his voice deep but laced with affection. 

Then, he carefully placed his lips over Hongjoong's. It was soft and gentle. Hongjoong closed his eyes and allowed himself to savor this kiss. No more doubts or overthinking. Just Seonghwa. He raised his hand and tentatively ran his fingers up Seonghwa's neck into his hair. Hongjoong was happy to let the kiss linger, not pushing too far or too fast yet. It wasn't enough, but it was just right for now. He wanted everything with Seonghwa- every look, every laugh, every touch, every kiss. But maybe not now. He could wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure why I only get inspiration to finish these types of works. So this is something. I'm not 100% satisfied since this was another late night stress venture. Maybe I'll get inspiration to do something else with it or not. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think.


End file.
